The Phantom and The Witch
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: When Freakshow's past comes back to haunt him, it looks like Danny Phantom and his son Levi have to protect him. But with Levi dealing with enough stuff does he really have time for all this? You should read Phantom Three first.
1. Bye and Hi

Alex: My next great story! This takes place after and includes my characters from Phantom Three. you need to read that ot you have no idea who Levi is. I own only characters such as Levi, Lily, Luke, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bye and hello

"You can't leave!" Daphne Fenton protested as she grabbed onto Lily's leg, "Who will beat the ghosts?"

"Daphne, I've been fighting ghosts since I was fourteen," Danny Fenton laughed looking a little offended, "Just cause Lily, Luke, Nathan and Vanessa are going away for college doesn't mean were doomed. I mean me, Valerie, and Levi are still here!"

"And you're wondering why we're begging Lily and Nathan not to leave?" The now preteen Stephen mumbled as he continued texting.

Levi sighed, his older brother Luke and his girlfriend, Vanessa Foley, had moved earlier this month to New York for college. Now Lily and Nathan were heading to Alabama for college. Levi was happy that his sister and his brother were going to colleges with their girlfriend/boyfriend to study what they loved, Lily with history and English and Luke art and music.

But Levi, Lily, and Luke have been together since their birth. It would be a bit lonely without them. Not to mention it left Levi feel a little….trapped. Sure, Levi had always planned to just go to the community college in Amity Park and transfer later but it made Levi felt obligated to stay to help his aging father till his brother and sister grew up enough and became skilled enough to help out.

Lily rolled her eyes as Nathan closed to the truck and reached over and hugged her family members, "You guys stay safe okay."

She hugged Levi last and gave him a look, "Remember if ya need another you can call me."

Levi smiled at Lily, "Luke said the same thing."

Lily laughed as got in the car as Nathan waved at the Fentons, "We'll call when we get there!"

"Love ya!" Lily cried as rolled up her window and Nathan climbed into the car and cranked up the Toyota and drove away heading to the south and out of the lives of all the Amity Park Citizens.

…..

Levi sighed as turned off his computer and turned to look at the picture of Lily, Luke, and him at the beach when they were fifteen. Levi was holding bunny ears behind Lily's head and Luke was rolling his eyes.

Levi rubbed his eyes. Believe It or not, he missed his older sister and brother.

He sighed as he heard Stephen and Daphne arguing outside his room.

Mostly.

…

Freakshow was careful as he snuck done the street.

He was scared. More scared than he ever was of The Guys In White and Danny Phantom and his brats.

He ran behind a trash can as he heard a crunching and cursing, "Damn."

He waited as he heard his purser leave. He needed help now that his chaser and gotten rid of Lydia.

The Phantom Three would! They were human after all like him! Part anyway…

…

Levi sat in his living room, both his parents asleep as were his younger brother and sister.

Levi was watching TV and had landed on a documentary, which would have peeked both Luke and Lily's interest. He jumped as there was a tap on the window; he opened it and stared at the pale circus man standing there.

"Freakshow?"

"Levi Phantom! You and your siblings must help me!" Freakshow begged.

Rolling his eyes Levi replied, "Lily and Luke went to college. Now what do you want?"

"You must protect me!" Freakshow begged grabbing Levi's shirt.

Levi shook him off, "Protect you from what?! What could you need protecting from?"

"The Witch," Freakshow cried falling on his knees, "the witch."

"Witch…." Levi laughed, "Witch!"

"She's a real witch…." Freakshow explained "she took Lydia away from me!"

Levi's laugher died but still not taking him seriously, "Dude really? A witch?"

"Not just any witch," Freakshow continued fearfully, "She's also my cousin."

…..

She was not pleased. Not at all. She sat on the edge on a building twisting her ring back and forth on her finger.

"He's like 60 something, how is he avoiding me?" the woman asked the small dragon on her shoulder. The dragon just flew onto her head and made itself at home on the black fedora on her head, "Dracos, you lazy dragon. I did all the work."

She sighed and pulled out the green jewel, "I did manage to seal his ghost though. Poor thing having to serve him." She tossed up before pocketing it, "I'll break your contract later."

She stood and picked Dracos up and putting him in her jacket pocket, "Come on bud! We have to find cousin Frederich."

* * *

Alex:I hope you all like it. Review and tell me.


	2. Kara

Alex: Kay, chapter 2. We get to meet Kara and leave the backstory to Freakshow. Enjoy. I own only characters like Levi, Daphen, Kara, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kara

"So a witch?" Danny asked annoyed as he stared at Freakshow with Levi standing next to him.

Sam paused looking at Freakshow, "He needs to be gone by the time I get home from taking Stephen to the dentist!" Sam and Stephen left, leaving a sighing Danny, "Explain Freakshow."

"My family is descended from witches and wizards specifically a clan called the Lightchasers," Freakshow explained.

"Wait? Wizards? You're a wizard?" Levi asked completely dumbfounded.

"Not exactly," Freakshow continued, "my family's powers diminished over the years to the point that we could barely control our powers. We could only made contracts with ghost, contracts are how we bond and share power with ghost."

"Okay? What's that got to do with the witch chasing you?" Danny asked confused and annoyed, "your cousin?"

Freakshow sighed and replied, "My great-grandfather stole a case of focusing gems, which is how we focus and use our magic, like with my old staff, when he left our clan. He hid them and told no one where. Recently the Lightchaser clan has found themselves low on gems so they sent one of the top masters, a cousin of my thru our shared great-great grandfather, to get me and force me to help her."

"and you won't because…" Levi asked in an annoyed tone.

"One, I don't know where they are, and two, I have heard stories of the Lightchasers witches," Freakshow told them, "I have heard they have gone dark, selfish, power hungry. Even I'm not that crazy or stupid. Which is why I need your help."

Danny sighed and looked at Levi, "Take your sister to the park."

Levi stared at him, "Dad-"

Danny glared at them, "Now."

Levi sighed and left.

…

Levi sighed as he watched Daphne jump around playing with the other kids. Levi shouldn't really feel that bad at not having to deal with Freakshow but Levi knew that if Lily and Luke were here that Danny wouldn't have sent Levi away with Daphne. Lily was a leader and Luke was the brains, but Levi wasn't the brawns that was for sure.

He leant back on the bench but jumped as Daphne grabbed his shoulder, "Lee! Come one! You have to check this out!"

Levi was confused as Daphne dragging him to a crowd near the fountain of the park.

Levi and Daphne snuck to the front and Levi's jaw dropped.

A bright blonde haired teenage girl with grey eyes stood as she flipped in the air doing tricks for the crowd. The girl was probably Levi's age in jeans and a plaid orange and white shirt and looked kind and was very pretty.

Levi saw that the hat at the front of the crowd filled with monwy and saw that she was a street performer. The girl stopped and said, "Last trick folks. Little flare." She called, "VGYNA!" And created a ball on fire in her hand and tossed it in the air as it died out, "Thank you!"

Levi stared at her as she pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket put them on and grabbed a black jacket from the ground, the crowd dissipating as she did this.

"It's she awesome!" Daphne smirked at Levi, "can we talk to her?"

Levi stared at her as she grabbed her hat and thanked the people giving her money, "Yeah. Let's go." Levi was fascinated by the girl, they moved toward her and Levi giving Daphne five dollars to give to her.

Daphne handing the girl the money smiling at her, "You're amazing! How'd you do that?!"

The girl smiled sweetly at Daphne, "Flares and gymnastic training. Don't tell anyone."

Daphne giggled as Levi smiled at the girl, "I haven't seen you in Amity Park before and I have lived her whole life."

The girl smiled at them shrugging, "Just a passing thru street performer."

"Oh," Levi sighed sadly as the girl pocketed her money and flipped her hat on her head and pulled on her jacket, "Well, I'm Levi Fenton and this is my little sister, Daphne."

"I'm not that little," Daphne huffed before looking at the girl, "What's ya name?"

Levi looked at the girl expectantly and she looked as they she was mauling it over in her mind, "I think today my name is going to be Kara Roth." Levi laughed loudly as Kara ruffled Daphne's hair.

A familiar tone went off and Levi pulled out his phone seeing his dad wanted them home, "Daph, we have to go." Daphne groaned and Levi looked up at Kara, "Maybe we'll see ya again before you leave?"

Kara smiled as she picked up a bag from the ground, "I'm sticking around for a bit."

Levi stared back at her as he and Daphne headed home. He hoped he saw her again.

….

Kara smiled as they left. Levi Fenton was cute and Daphne was sweet.

A small dragon head popped out of Kara's jacket, "I like them Dracos. Too bad I'll probably never see them again."Dracos yawned curling back into the pocket.

"I picked the laziest dragon," Kara mumbled as she twisted the ring around her finger, "Now they we got a bit of money, back to hunting the traitor."

* * *

Alex: I hope you liked. review and tell me and i wrote and story recently with chadtayor020 check him out.


	3. Things get witchy

Alex: I own only characters like Kara, Levi, etc. Here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 3: Things get witchy

Kara sipped on her coke as she read about her distant cousin Frederich Isak Showenhower, now called Freakshow, on the internet via laptop. Freakshow was quite the character but luckily now that Kara has sealed Lydia, Freakshow is now powerless more or less. Kara smirked and closed the window and the Google logo popped up.

Kara smiled as the waitress placed her pie down on the table. Kara glanced around and pulled Dracos out and put him on the table so he could snack at the pie. She smiled at the toy sized dragon as his face became covered with the white cream.

She sighed as she ran her hand thru her hair. Damn that Freakshow, she would much rather be back in her home in Ariel, the home of the Lightchaser clan, but Freakshow had forced her to act for her clan.

She glanced at her computer then typed in the name Levi Fenton deciding the pass the time while Dracos ate the pie, she took a sip of her drink and promptly sip it out as the name Levi Phantom popped up as the first hit.

"Phantom?" Kara muttered in shocked as she realized that the Levi and Daphne were the kids of Danny Phantom .

Damn, Kara like everyone on earth hand heard of Danny Phantom and the Phantom Three, the Lightchaser clan feared them to degree for they had no knowledge of how they would react to the witches.

Kara studied the screen as she began twisting her ring again, like she does whenever she's thinking. Danny Phantom was a known enemy of Freakshow, maybe he could help her?

Kara glanced over to Dracos, "Dracos, let's go little buddy." She held open her pocket as he jumped in and closed her computer sliding it in her back pack and stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder and flipping her black hat on her head.

"Going already?" The waitress asked confused.

"Unfortunately," Kara supplied sweetly as she handed her the money for the coke and pie, "Thanks."

"Have a nice day ms…." The waitress trailed off.

Kara stood trying to remember the name she gave Levi and Daphne, "Kara. Kara Roth. "Kara chuckled at the name as she left.

Kara Roth? That was just the names of her two of her favorite superheronies, _Kara_ Zor-El, Supergirl, and Rachel _Roth_, Raven. Though it was a bit better than some of the other alias she had come up with other the years, plus Kara was at least her middle name.

Kara adjusted her glasses as she headed down to the Fentons house.

….

Levi huffed and looked to his mother, "Do I look good mom?"

Sam looked at her middle son and blinked at his clean press black button up and blue jeans. His black hair was not spikey for once and his eyes were covered by some on the nicer sunglasses the Fenton Triplets own.

"You look like a dork," Freakshow muttered from the kitchen causing Sam to glare at him, "Shut up or a I'll let that witch no where you are!"

Freakshow was only here to protect himself from the Lightchaser council who, according to him, would unleash unknown horror on him if he was caught by his cousin.

Sam looked back to an unsure Levi, "Your fine, Hun. But why are you dressing up?"

"For Kara!" Daphne laughed as she skipped by the door.

"Kara?" Sam smirked at her son.

Levi blushed, "Kara Roth. She was performing tricks for the people passing by."

The doorbell rang as Levi told his mom, "I got it."

Levi opened the door and blinked as Kara Roth was on his door step smiling at him, "Hey Levi."

Levi slowly closed the door as quickly fixed his hair in a nearby mirror and opened the door again to Kara now looking confused, "Hey, Kara." Levi smirked leaning against the door trying to look cool.

"Again Levi hi," Kara laughed as she looked past Levi into the house, "Lee, I need to see your dad. Is he here?"

Levi's face fell as he stepped aside, "Sure." Of course she wouldn't care about him once she realized he was a Phantom.

"So what do you need?" Levi asked leading her into the house and to the kitchen.

"Well-ya see," Kara began but was cut off.

"Levi! You allowed the witch to enter!" Freakshow freaked as he saw Kara and jumped.

"Witch?" Levi asked unsure as he turned to look at Kara who was glaring at Freakshow.

"Freakshow," Kara began holding up her fist at Freakshow showing them all her orange and silver ring, "I'm kinda surprised that you're here. Saves me trouble!"

"Way to go, Levi!" Freakshow glared at him.

Levi stepped back as Kara's ring began to glow, "Now, you shall come with me Freakshow!"

* * *

Alex: Review. Hope you liked it.


	4. Wicked Witch?

Alex: Chapter 4. For the record I'm lazy so spells Kara cast are in Al Bhed. I own only characters like Kara, Levi, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wicked Witch?

"Wait! Kara's the witch?!" Levi tried to reason, "Kara's your cousin?!" Levi wanted to gag as he realized the creepy, ugly, pale man was related to the blonde beauty in front of him.

"You told them of witches and wizards?" Kara glared at him, "More to your list of crimes." Kara glanced at the kids, Sam, and Levi, "Leave the room. This doesn't involve you."

Sam gathered the confused Stephen and Daphne and lead them outside looking at Levi as he gave his mom a look that said 'I'll handle this.'

Levi turned into his ghost form and looked confusedly at Kara, "Crimes?"

Kara gave Levi a look, an annoyed look, "He broke the rules of the Lightchaser clan. Didn't he tell you?"

Levi glared at Freakshow, "Crimes?"

"You believe her?!" Freakshow screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Kara, "You met her once, yesterday?!"

"And I like her more than you and I've know you most of my life," Levi replied before turning back to Kara, "I did promise to help him though. Even though he's a slime ball, he's human. What happens if he goes with you Kara?"

Kara kept her ring, probably how she drew on her magic, trained it on Freakshow, "That's none of your concern; ghost."

That comment hurt Levi. He had always been called a human first, not ghost, "It is. Freakshow is under my protection."

Kara rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever." She pulled what appeared to be a small orange-gold gecko out her pocket and smiled at it, "Showtime, big guy." The gecko landed on the floor as Kara held her hand over him and said, "PEK."

Dracos began glowing and suddenly grew into to the size of a horse but seemed much more dangerous, like a tiger or a lion.

"Holy Shit!" Levi jumped back as Kara turned to him, smiling, and petted the snarling lizard in his kitchen.

"This is Dracos," Kara smirked, "Play nice with him."

Levi held up his hand glowing green in defense as Kara turned back to where Freakshow was and swore, "God damn it!" Freakshow had run away again. Kara jumped through the kitchen and got to the door and shouted, "Get back here!" as she saw him down running down the street.

Levi looked at the dragon as he edged closer to him, "Hiya, Dracos?" The hissed and flicked his tail at him, which happened to have a spike on it. Levi rolled out of the way saying, "Bad dragon! Bad!"

Dracos unleashed a blast of fire at him as he phased out of the house on the dragon chased after him bursting through the roof, "I don't think we have dragon insurance…."

….

Kara ran through the streets cursing as she stood by a trash can, "How?! He's like a 60 something, powerless, frankly creepy, old man! How is he avoiding me?!" She leaned against a wall adjusting her glasses and took off her fedora to fix her hair, "Master spellcaster but can't track one guy!"

Kara sighed not aware of the face sticking out of the trash can as it slowly slid back in the can, avoiding Kara's eyes.

Suddenly a rock beat with Japanese words rang out as Kara pulled out her phone not looking at the id, "'Ello?"

"Light! Wondergirl or Supergirl?"

Kara sighed as she kicked the trash can, not noticing as it slightly yelped, "What's this for Troy?"

"New nicknames for you, me, and Reaper!" The enthusiastic witch explained, "By the way, I'm in Russia with Reaper!"

Kara sighed as she rubbed her eyes under her glasses. Willow Troy and Ray Reaper were the best friends of Kara, and fellow witches. But they never used their real names due to missions and stuff so they just ended up using their last names or in Kara's case a shortened form, Light for Lightchaser.

"Russia sounds more fun than Amity Park," Kara pointed out as she glanced behind a dumpster for her elusive criminal cousin.

"But that place has the ghosts!" Troy protested, "Reaper stop kicking the guy, he's already bleeding and Light, answer the question! Wondy or Supes!"

"Which Wondergirl?" Light teased as she climbed to the roof on a building in ease looking for her target and smirking as she heard Levi screech from a distance being chased by Dracos, "And as for the ghosts I would rather be hunting vampires. Ghosts don't know when to stop." Down below a head popped put of a trash can looking around fearfully before hiding again.

"There's more than one Wondergirl?" Troy asked confused.

Reaper replied annoyed, "Yes, younger Diana, Donna, and Cassie."

"Well, now you're just screwing with us," Troy muttered to her friend over the phone, "makes me want to hang up on you."

"Wondergirl," Kara gave up as she noticed no signs of Freakshow, "Greek origins are way cooler than being an alien. Now I got to go, a crazy circus guy seems to have escaped me again."

"Alright, but get me Danny Phantom's autograph," Troy asked her friend in glee.

Kara paused and looked at the broken Fenton house with the dragon sized hole in it, "Somehow I don't see that happening…."

"What did you do this time Light?!" Reaper demanded as Kara hung up on them.

…..

Levi hung loose by his foot in the dragon's mouth. Luckily it seemed the dragon wasn't hungry and Kara must not have wanted Levi dead because the dragon was more or less just holding him. Levi had tried to escape but he couldn't phase through the creature and he was smart enough to realize he still had Levi even when he went invisible.

Levi could hear his brother and sister laughing at him from down below and his mom who was on the phone, probably with his dad, Danny was in Washington, D.C. on business.

Great…First day to defend Amity Park on his own and a dragon busted through their house. Not a very good start.

Levi groaned as the dragon landed on a building next to Kara. Kara looked amused as she told the dragon, "Drop him, Dracos."

The Dragon obeyed as Kara held out her hand and it glowed an orange color, "CLYMM!" The dragon became toy sized again and flew up and settled on Kara shoulder as Levi jumped up.

"Where's Freakshow?" Levi demanded eyeing her as she cooed at the dragon saying he was a good boy.

Kara looked mad as she replied, "Got away from me lucky for you. How that old man does that is beyond me!" Kara glanced at the Fenton house and made a face, "Yikes." She held her hand out again towards the house, "NACDUNA!"

The Fenton house began glowing as the broken wood and stone flew back into its proper place in the house, slowly restoring the house.

"You're fixing my house?" Levi asked confused to the witch.

Kara rolled her eyes, "I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West. I'm not leaving you homeless." With that Kara turned around the walked away glancing back in one last time, "But next time you get in my way, Dracos will be hungry.

Levi stared at the witch as she climbed down the building, leaving a dumbstruck Levi. Suddenly Levi's phone rang and he pulled it out and saw it was Lily, "Hello? No everything's fine. Dragon? Well, yeah a witch sent a dragon….No it was a real dragon and witch…..No! I'm not high Nathan!"

Levi groaned as he glanced at the now restored house annoyed.

* * *

Alex: That's all for that one. Review please. I feel kinda of lonely since no one has yet. Also thank you chadtayor020 for spell checking, I wrote a story with him so check it out.


	5. Talking it out

Alex: Chapter 5. Was bored and wrote it. I own only characters like Kara, Levi, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Talking it out

Levi sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he, his dad, as well as Lily and Luke over the computer via web cam.

"Dude," Luke sighed as he ran a hand thru his hair, "You're an idiot."

"Shut up!" Levi replied as he glared at the screen, "You weren't here! Kara seemed so…..Normal." Levi thought about the beautiful blonde kind looking girl and how she fixed the house for them, the way she treated at her dragon, when she was talking with Daphne and him. She didn't appear to be a horrible witch.

Lily stared at her middle brother, "Levi don't tell me you like this witch…"

Levi looked away from the screens.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Lily swore, "She tried to kill you! She's your enemy!"

"Your one to talk!" Levi threw at her as he got up and stomped out of the house leaving Danny, Lily, and Luke talking.

"Things are a mess," Luke commented.

"Nathan never tried to kill me," Lily countered mumbling to herself, "Mom, Stephen, and Daphne are staying with Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie?"

Danny rubbed his eyes, "For now. But I'm pissed and believe or not Levi is trying to pick up the slack since you guys left."

Luke and Lily knew that but didn't reply.

"Point is do you need us to come home?" Lily asked sounding tired.

Danny glanced at a picture on the table of him, the Phantom Three, his other two kids, and Sam, "No, stay at your schools. I'll refuse to help Freakshow. He's on his own. The witch can have him."

…..

Levi walked in annoyed to the Nasty Burger and had to a double take as he saw Kara in the back on her computer snacking on fries.

Levi huffed as he strode over there and slammed his palms on the table, "You!"

Kara glanced up actually surprised to see Levi, "Me?"

"You tricked me!" Levi accused, "You tricked me! You lied to me!"

"I lied to you only once," Kara replied calmly, "I had no knowledge Freakshow was there."

Levi calmed down a little at that but keep on, "You said Freakshow broke the laws of your clan right?"

"He's been abusing his contract with his ghost to commit crimes," Kara explained simply, "The gems he hide are another reason but the main is his crimes. Now will you sit down, towering over me is making me nervous."

Levi sat across from here in her booth as she passed him her basket of fries, hunger he took some without question, "What will your clan do to him?"

"None of-" Kara sighed and then glared at him with her grey eyes, "Fine. The clan will give him a penalty or strip him of what little magic he has. We won't kill him though. He may not live with the clan but he will obey them."

"And he abused his powers?" Levi egged her on wanting to know more.

"To control ghosts," Kara at this pointed decided to just erase his memories after she was done with her mission. Just easy that way, "He did this to your father remember?" She showed him the article of her computer to make a point, "Most witches and wizards don't do it anymore but we can make contracts with ghost to share energy, kinda like with Dracos."

At that moment the dragon popped out of her jacket pocket and jumped out as it saw the fries Levi was snacking on and began taking them from Levi, "Hey!"

Kara smiled at the two, "Dracos is my guardian beast and I made a contract with him. But Freakshow abused the contract to control ghosts rather than work in an equal partnership. Understand?"

Levi nodded as he pulled his fries away from Dracos, "My father said we won't protect him." Levi then raised his eyebrow at Kara, "You only lied to me once? When?"

"About my name," Kara admitted not caringly happy to now be about hunting Freakshow with no interference, "Kara Roth is just another of my many alias."

Kara seemed to fit her though, Levi thought confused, "Well, what is it?"

"Kara's my middle name," She replied looking at her computer, "And Lightchaser's my last."

"Do you go by Kara?"

"No, most people call me Light, Young Lightchaser, or Mistress Lightchaser," She explained, "Only my parents and sibling by my first name."

"And it is?" Levi egged on wanting to know.

Kara smirked at him, "None of your business."

"What!" Levi screamed out shocked.

"It's just a name," Kara replied, "I mean you can guess-"

"No," Levi explained pointing out the window, "I just saw Freakshow drive by in a pink convertible!"

* * *

Alex: Thanks and review please.


	6. It's the Map!

Alex: I own only characters like Levi, Kara, etc.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's the map!

Kara and Levi ran out of the burger joint as they watch the pink car fly disappear down the streets as the sounds of sirens filled the air.

Levi ran a hand in his hair, "Never excepted that."

"God, he's desperate," Kara huffed as she looked over at the flapping dragon by her head, "Showtime, Dracos." The dragon flipped in air knowing what that meant as Kara raised her hand, "PEK!" Dracos grew into a fierce dragon, Kara jumped onto him.

"Kara," Levi protested as he saw Kara get on Dracos, "Let's just let the polic-"Kara rolled her eyes as she gave Dracos a slight kick and sent them into the air chasing after the crazy circus guy in a the pink car.

Levi stared after her before groaning and yelling "GHOST ON!" and chasing after her in his ghost form.

Freakshow was relaxing as he turned a corner. He was going to make it; he was going to make-"Shit!" He saw the witch and the dragon catching up to him in the rearview mirror. He pulled the gun, which he had sneaked off a police officer and put it out the window firing at her.

The dragon seemed to dodge them with ease as fired at him with a blast of fire, "Damn!" He swerved to avoid the blast, "Not very careful is she."

Meanwhile Levi was chasing after them firing ice at the fires and warning people of the streets. He glanced ahead as he saw Dracos chase after the car landing for a second on the car so that Kara could jump on a swing into the open car window.

"KARA!" He yelped as he raced over to the stopping car as it stopped and Kara stepped 0ut dragging out a kicking and screaming Freakshow.

"Shut up," Kara muttered as she kicked the crazy man and he yelped back, "Bitch!"

Kara rolled her eyes as Dracos landed next to her and Kara smiled at the dragon, "Good work bud." Kara held hand over Freakshow, "LRYEH!" a light appeared around Freakshow's waist for a minute before it disappeared.

"What was that?!" Freakshow demanded but Kara ignored him as she saw Levi land in front of her.

Levi began waving his arms hysterical and yelling, "You blew up most of Main Street, I had to put out six fires, and you destroy old man Franklin's mail box!"

Kara rolled her eyes and replied simply, "But I stopped Freakshow and that was my mission, to catch him."

Dracos at that moment sneeze accidently catching Freakshow's hat on fire, "The map?!"

"Map?" that got Levi and Kara's attention. Levi snatched the hat cooling it off with his ices powers and allowing Kara to snatch it for him.

She flipped the hat over and looked inside seeing nothing, she muttered, "NAJAYM" as the hat began glowing a sickly green and a faint map appeared on the inside of the hat, with a faint name at the top revealing the author of the map, Isak Ezekiel Lightchaser.

"Good ole' great uncle Isak," Kara muttered as she pulled out her phone and took a couple pictures of it.

Levi glared at the Freakshow, "You knew! You had the map to whole time!"

"I couldn't activate it anyway!" Freakshow replied standing up and running away only for Kara to yank him back with a tug of her hand and what appeared to be an invisible rope.

"Nice try," Kara mumbled as she put her phone to her ear.

Levi eyed Kara as she talked on the phone, "Reaper? Yeah, so I need you to scan that picture I sent ya and see if you can identify where it leads to. Yeah, got him. I don't want to discuss Wataru. No. No. No. Yes. Are you out of your mind?! Maybe later. Israel? Thanks."

Levi stared at the witch as she yanked Freakshow onto Dracos and looked at Levi, "Okay, I'm done here. See ya late I suppose." Kara climbed onto Dracos.

"What? No, I'm coming with you!" Levi exclaimed.

Kara to look at Levi confused and a little impressed, "Why?"

That stumped Levi a couple different reasons ran thru his mind but none seemed to fit right, "Because I want to see this is handled with care. Dangerous gems and all," Levi tried to reason before adding a little of his 'Levi charm', "Plus you might need a big strong man to help."

And like that Kara's respect for him dropped, "Call me when you see that man."

Kara took off on Dracos as Levi took off into the air following her.

….

"…..So, yeah. I'm heading to the Middle East with a witch, dragon, and ex-evil circus ring master. I'll see ya when I get back. Love ya!" the message end and Sam looked to be close to tears.

Danny yelled out angrily, "LEVI!"

* * *

Alex: Review please and hope to have ch. 7 up soon


	7. Lightchaser's history

Alex: I own only characters like Levi, Kara, Etc. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lightchaser's history

"Elizabeth?"

"What?" Kara looked at the ghost boy annoyed as she dragged the complaining Freakshow along.

"Your first name," Levi explained as he looked back at the sad old man, "Is it Elizabeth?"

"No," Kara replied as the unlikely looking trio continued across the desert to where Kara's friend, fellow witch, and apparently genius at everything had told them that the map indicated the treasure was.

"Oh….What about Rachel?" Levi added casting a light ice mist around them, "Or Katie?"

"No to both," Kara gave Levi an annoyed look "is this how you're going spend our time till we get to the city?"

"Pretty much!" Levi smirked and added a couple names to his list, "Natalie, Miranda, Ashley?"

Kara ignored Levi as Freakshow began complaining, "Why must we walk witch?" Kara glared a glare that was the stuff of nightmares, back at Freakshow before Levi broke the tension, "Poor Dracos got overheated remember."

"Of course he did," Freakshow mumbled as they continued on, "And you're sure this city…"

"Tekoa," Kara responded as she looked down at the map on her phone.

"…Is where your friend says?" Freakshow challenged as he motioned to the endless desert around them.

"Reaper is always right," Kara responded as she pointed to a distant rock formation, "It's one of her more annoying traits that comes in handy."

"You found a long lost rock," Freakshow taunted clapping his hands, "Congratulations."

"You have to deal with him just till you get back to Ariel, You have to deal with him just till you get back to Ariel," Kara chanted to herself as they continued to the rock formantion.

At this point Kara was regretting not dropping Freakshow off at the Lightchaser's clan's city of Ariel and ditching Levi when she had the chance. But one Levi might be handy and was decent enough company and two, Isak Lightchaser might have set up traps that only his descendent could deactivate.

Still….

"Jane, Wendy, Olivia, Penny? It's Penny right?"

"I still think this is idiotic!"

….She was getting ready to snap at any moment.

…

Sam sat quietly cuddling with her husband as she explained, "I'll be honest. I always feared for Lily, Luke, and Levi. But I loosened up as they got older and better at their powers and I grew confident that no one could bet the three together. But then Lily and Luke moved away. I know there skilled Danny and Nathan and Vanessa will take care of them but….But…."

"Levi is more like me," Danny finished for her, "Reckless and clueless."

"I saw the witch," Sam added looking scared, "She was young, pretty, and everything Levi would buy into. But she gave no second thoughts when destroying Main Street. I'm scared she won't think twice if Levi challenges her to hurt him."

Danny sighed as he thought about Levi, "He's smarter than that. He won't do anything to stupid, just cause Lily and Luke aren't with him doesn't mean he's not coming back."

Sam sniffles a little and buries her face in Danny's shoulder, "I hope your right."

Unknown to Danny and Sam, their youngest two children heard the whole conversation and were looking at each other worried.

…..

Back with the trio, Freakshow had been knocked out by Kara because he had said….Less say it was unfavorable sentence and Kara had punched him out pissed out. Levi had offered to carry him since he felt bad for the poor ole' jerk to be dragged around by Kara's invisible rope.

Thus Levi was carrying him over his shoulder, thank god for ghost strength, while following the as she stopped as they reached the edge of the rock formation and Levi dropped Freakshow for a moment.

Levi studied Kara as she muttered words to herself running her glowing orange hand in the air. Kara was a very good looking girl her bright blonde hair looking almost white in the bright Middle Eastern sun, her grey eyes studying the air thru her glasses, her black fedora that honestly didn't match her orange and white plaid button. How she was related to the creep of the ground he'll never know. "Hey, Kari-"

"Don't call me Kari," Kara snapped back as she pulled out her phone again, "What?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask how old you are," He nudged, she had grown tired of his name game and didn't want to push her anymore but this question had been bugging him a little, "I'll tell you my age as a bonus."

"You're eighteen," Kara replied simply as she closed her phone, " I also now you're the middle child in your family, you like computers and technology, you were named after your 'uncle' Tucker, your attending APCC in the fall, hate veggies, and you are known as the clueless one of the Phantom Three."

Levi stared shocked at the girl, "How do you know that?"

"Magic," Kara replied in a dead serious tone that caused Levi to go wide before Kara erupted in laughter, "No, I'm just screwing with you. Your life is on the internet. I learned all that from a Phantom fan site."

"Oh," Levi grumbled a little. He never knew all his secrets were up for grabs for anyone who looked.

Kara smiled a little as she said, "I'll be back in ten minutes. I'll going to check the area out." Levi nodded as he sat beside Freakshow on the ground as Kara began to walk away.

Kara paused and looked back at the young man for a second, "Twenty."

"Minutes? If you say so," Levi mumbled annoyed till he noticed the amused look of Kara's face.

"I meant I am twenty," Kara rolled her eyes as she walked away leaving Levi with the knocked out cold Freakshow.

Levi smiled, "Me thinks I'm getting through to her." Levi honestly liked Kara.

"So, you like the witch," a grouchy voice taunted laughing.

Levi glanced annoyed at Freakshow, "You're awake?"

Freakshow ignored his commented, "I'd be careful, the Lightchaser clan is nothing but violent, lying, and power hunger people."

"Like you," Levi joked.

"Laugh all you want Phantom," Freakshow replied not amused at Levi's response, "The Lightchaser clan have destroyed dynasties, civilizations, and even entire races of people. Let's just say Atlantis wasn't always a lost city."

Levi turned and stared as Freakshow continued, "They've always had their hands in something. Troy, the burning of London, the Crusades, The American Civil War, far too many events to count were caused by their interventions."

Levi shook his head not imagine that one group of people caused all those events.

"The Lightchasers are people that only want power," Freakshow finished, "And will kill to get it." Freakshow's words sent a chill up Levi's spine.

* * *

Alex: Review if you like it and thanks to chadtayor020 for ideas.


	8. Wataru

Alex: So, i posted chapter 7 last night before i went to dinner and to have my after dinner walk. When i left i had 2 reviews, when i returned i had 37. WOW. Just WOW. So for that i would like to say thanks to chadtayor020, supercalifrajelisticexpialid o, rodneypfeiffer, Quirrell, Daniel Fenton, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Silver Sheryl for being awesome for reviewing. I own only characters like Levi, Kara, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 8: Wataru

Kara looked into the cave in the rock formation carefully as she held her hand out, "VENA!" an orange flame erupted in Kara's hand as she enter the cave looking around at the glyphs on the wall taking pictures and sendingthem to Reaper.

As Kara continued into the dark space of the cave, she jumped as her phone rang and Kara whipped it out and looked at the id and seeing it was Reaper. Did Kara mention she had magic reception? "What's wrong, Reaper?"

"Why am I doing all your work?" Reaper complained to her friend.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Because I'm busy in the middle of the desert dealing with Levi Phantom and Freakshow and not succeeding in keeping my sanity intake."

"Sanity is overrated," Reaper replied as Kara heard her yelling at Troy about laundry, "Wait-Levi Phantom? Like son of Danny Phantom and member of the Phantom Three? "

Kara sighed and continued down the cave listening to her friends arguing over the phone as she glanced at the artistic painting in the cave of human figures and ghosts, some she recognized from looking up information about the Phantoms. Dark Pariah, Fright Knight, Clockwork, and many more ghosts lined the cave walls as Kara went done the narrow cave hall.

"Wait," Troy had apparently ripped the phone from Reaper, "You are in the desert with a super cute guy?!"

"Put Reaper back on. I'm a mission," Kara explained as she held her fired hand up and studied the ceiling.

"It's always missions and duties lately, Light!" Troy protested, "You've been grouchy, angry, and cold ever since the Wataru incident and you have the right to be! But you have a right to have fun and live as well! And if that means shacking up with a super cute, super hero then more power to you!"

Kara nearly tripped from being distracted by Troy's words. Troy was one of Kara's oldest friends but damn her if she thought she knew what Kara need, "_Willow_," Kara used her first name as a warning, "Put Reaper on."

After some rustling and inappropriate language Reaper came on, "She has a point Light, you need to get past Wataru-"

"We're not discussing Wataru Sohma," Kara cut of the conversation coldly, "I need the translations of those glyphs, it's doesn't look all Hebrew. Get Rian on it if you can."

"Alright," Reaper responded weakly, "You know you don't have to live just for your duties as the Lightchaser Clan Heir. You can move on. Zephaniah mentioned you don't have to stick around for his sake. Listen to me and Willow, please Ha-"

"Text me when you have something," Kara cut her off hanging up on them and stuff her phone at her pocket.

Kara help up her right hand and stared at the watch on her wrist, "Light the others chase after. Yeah right, Father."

She stopped walking as she noticed an incident on the floor and a drop off in the cave. She learned down and smiled at the incident and tossed her flame in it as it expanded and engulfed around the room in a spiral down ward into the drop off revealing a city in the sink hole.

…..

"So there is more than one clan?" Levi asked Freakshow confused.

"There are several clans. But most are on the edge of existence due to the 'bullying' of the Lightchasers," Freakshow tried to explain as Levi snorted, "Believe what you want but know this, they wiped out any who opposed them and control the others tightly."

"Sure they do," Levi laughed off.

"They're basically an empire. They ensure there power by having the best wizards and witches from the other clans marry their best wizards and witches to ensure they don't grow to powerful," Freakshow smirked evilly, "For example 'Kara' was engaged to a man named Wataru from a clan called the Hitos."

Levi stared at Freakshow stared shocked, "Kara...Is engaged?"

"Was," Freakshow replied trying to sound sympatric, "The poor man was murdered by 'Kara' after she discovered he didn't want to follow the Lightchaser law."

Levi jumped up at this, "what?" Kara was reckless when it came to lives and destruction but she was no killer, "Kara-She-" But Kara was very secretive and violent and-

"Oi!"

Levi swerved and shot a blast at Kara who lucky duck at the last minute to avoid it, "What the freakin' hell Levi?!"

Levi blushed and look way, "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy."

Kara glared at him but said no more about it, "I found the city but since it's so late, well just go in tomorrow."

It was only then that Levi noticed that it was nearing sunset, wow.

"Who says you can make that decision?" Freakshow smarted off.

"Considering that the city is cover in traps and such," Kara began, "And I'm extremely tired witch who makes the deference between you coming back with a pulse or not, I think it's obvious I'm the boss of you." With that Kara marched away from the men looking around for a decent place for camp.

"Power hunger," Freakshow muttered to Levi, "Even for pity power like this."

Levi looked unsure at Kara as she was whispering to the still tired dragon in her pocket. He was starting to believe him.

* * *

Alex:Anyway thanks again, and review.


	9. Let's play a game

Alex: I own only characters like Kara, Levi, etc.

* * *

Chapter 9: Let's play a game!

Levi stared up at the clear sky the only light being the camp fire that was flickering.

Kara had created the fire, tents for them to slip in, and had her friends send them food thru a small portal. Kara was a very powerful witch and according to Freakshow that was the problem, she could snap, kill them.

Levi heard rustling as he turned and saw Kara coming out of her tent in her jeans, glasses, and white t-shirt having gotten rid of her jacket, plaid shirt, and shoes, "Levi, you're still up?" Levi nodded half-heartedly looking away.

Kara sighed and plopped down next to Levi on the sand, "Can't believe your ancestors lived."

"Huh?" Levi asked looking at her confused.

"We're in Israel," Kara explained giggling, "Your Jewish right? Well, your mom is anyway."

Levi nodded and turned back to looking at the sky. Kara growled and yanked him to her by his ear, "Ow!"

"You've been cold to me all night," Kara commented letting go of his ear, "This seems like a major flip from Mr. what's ya name?" Levi blushed, "So what did Freakshow tell you?"

"Why do you think he told me anything?" Levi countered avoiding the question.

"Cause I'm not clueless or idiotic," Kara challenged, "Now what did he tell you."

Levi thought for a moment, "Let's play a game."

"How about not Jigsaw," Kara laughed before amending, "What kind of game?"

"We take turns asking questions," Levi explained slyly, "And you must answer truthfully. Deal?"

Kara looked at him weirdly, what was with this guy and learning stuff about her?

Levi thought his plan was pretty smart, something Luke would think of, distract her for a little bit then get her to answer wanted he really wanted to know by loosening her up.

"Really?" Kara sighed rubbing her eyes, "Fine."

"Victory," Levi fake laughed, "Alright, me first." Kara huffed as he continued, "What's your favorite color?"

Kara stared at him, "Of all the things that's your question. Fine orange."

"Orange" Levi laughed not noticing her blushing, "Figures."

"My turn," Kara got serious, "What did Freakshow tell you?"

"That the Lightchasers are basically an empire," Levi tried to explain, "that you wipe out those that oppose you. That you," He paused, "Get to others clans weak by making them marry who you want."

Kara remained quiet staring then sighed, "My clan isn't the first to do that sort of thing. The Assyrians did it to the Hebrews, the Babylonians did too. We've used those outdated custom for too long. I don't like them either. But their my clans laws. I hope to change them later."

Levi couldn't understand how she could just go along with that but it makes sense he supposed if she was binding her time in hopes of changing It., "Alright, my turn. Any siblings?"

"These are your questions?" Kara asked annoyed.

"My turn, my question," Levi warned, "Now answer."

Kara huffed, "Two younger half-brothers. Zephaniah and Micah."

"Zeph-what?" Levi mumbled confused at the name, "Aren't those Hebrew names?"

"My clan, actually most clans, like using older names," she explained, "Now, my turn again! Now, why did you come along with me? Were you really that concerned for Freakshow?"

"To be honest," Levi explained looking into her grey eyes, "I was scared for you. Freakshow was a villain once."

Kara looked at him annoyed, "Dude, You barely know me." Kara then smiled at him sweetly, "But that is sweet."

Levi smirked as the tattoo on Kara's right forearm attracted his attention; it was an odd star shape with box shapes under it. He never noticed it before. Probably because her button up from early had shelves that reached the watch and bracelet she was wearing.

"What's this?" Levi asked leaning over and touching her tattoo.

Kara looked uncomfortable up didn't pull away from him, "When you become a master in the Lightchaser clan you get the clan crest tattooed on your arm. If you leave the clan or disgrace them, they'll burn it off your arm."

"What?! That's barbaric!" Levi claimed as Kara shrugged, "I mean, come on!"

Kara thought for a minute, "It's not that bad. I got mine at fourteen and gave my first apprenticed his I believe at sixteen."

Levi shook his head annoyed, "Wow. Just wow. My mom won't let me get a tattoo. I wanted a big Phantom symbol on my chest."

Kara laughed slapping at his shoulder, "I don't think that suits you."

Levi smiled at her as she smiled back as they both noticed for a moment how they had unconsciously moved closer to each other and were about an inch away from each. Before either of them realized it Kara had leaned up and pulled Levi into a kissed shocking both of them before Levi kissed her back.

They didn't know how long it lasted though as they heard, "Can you not control your hormones?"

They pulled apart as they turned to see Freakshow sticking his head out of his tent looking disgusted. Levi blushed embarrassed as Kara glared and raised her hand as it glowed as Freakshow yelped apparently being thrown back into the tent by Kara's magic.

Kara looked ashamed at Levi confused, "Sorry. We shouldn't have-"

"I agree, I mean no, I mean yes…." Levi stuttered as Kara smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"Kara," Levi took a deep breath, "I need to know."

Kara was confusing him. One minute she was cute, kind, and kissing him and the next she was cold, distant, and attacking Freakshow.

"Know what?" Kara asked confused as she took his hand in her's.

"Did you kill your fiancée?"

Before Levi knew it Kara had jumped up and away from him.

She had a cold look on her face, "Damn him." She walked away from him to her tent not looking back at him.

"Kara, answer-"

"I killed Wataru. Let's leave it at that." Kara cut him off as she entered her tent.

Levi stared after her in horror that the young woman was a murderer.

…

Freakshow jumped as Levi shook him awake. "Wa-"

"We have to go before Kara gets up," Levi Phantom informed him turning around leaving the tent.

Freakshow smirked as he laughed.

* * *

Alex: Review please.


	10. The Gems

Alex: Hello, people! Did you enjoy Thanksgiving? Good. I didn't plus I had to watch football, how I hate it. Anyway, here's chapter 10. I own only characters like Kara, Levi, Etc.

Chapter 10: The Gems!

Kara's eyes opened wide as she held up her hand and saw her ring was gone.

She jolted up shocked from her sleeping bag, she never took her ring off! Her ring was how she channeled her magic! She ran out of the tent and looked in the guy's tent to see Levi and Freakshow nowhere in sight.

"Dracos!" Kara called out annoyed and waited. But nothing happened. "Dracos?!"

Kara grew angry realizing what Levi had done.

"LEVI!"

…..

"You know this city, Tekoa, was built way back when Pariah Dark was attempting to conquer the living world," Freakshow laughed a little and Levi continued to follow him down the abandoned city, "Alas this is the only city Pariah Dark made before the other ghosts in the ghost zone sealed him away."

Levi looked up from the jar holding the angry little dragon and suspiciously at Freakshow, "You claimed to know nothing about this place."

Freakshow gave him a crazy look, "I never said that. Besides would you rather have the fibber or the murderer?"

Levi gave him a look at how he put it as they went into the temple looking building, "I'm second guessing it now." Levi glanced around at the statues of familiar ghosts he knew well such as Clockwork, Pariah Dark, Frostbite, Nocturne, and others Levi had never seen before.

Freakshow stopped as they were meet by a door. "I got this," Freakshow commented as he began looking closely at the stone door.

Levi sighed as he looked down at Dracos, who looked angrily up at him. Levi couldn't understand why he felt guilty about leaving Kara; he had liked two other girls before her: Natalia Baxter, who had dumped him because she ended up liking a guy named Kevin more and Riley, who lived in an alternate dimension, long story, but Kara felt different.

Levi had once told Jerry Fenton, his brother from another dimension more or less (a very long story), that he admired the relationships that Lily, Luke, and Jerry himself had with their boyfriends/girlfriends. They would do anything for them. Levi believed that he might actually do anything to keep Kara happy in normal circumstances, which is why he was probably very guilty about stealing her ring and Dracos.

"Aha!" Freakshow gleefully cried as the stone door flung open and revealed an old iron box.

Freakshow laughed creepily as he tried to open it but couldn't. Levi rolled his eyes as he walked over to the chest and opened it with one hand.

They both look in and blinked at the chest full to the brim with rings, necklaces, unshaped jewels/gems, and a familiar looking staff thingie.

"Your grandfather did steal a fortunate," Levi muttered, picking a small amethyst gem, about what you would see on a class ring. It was already smoothed out and everything. He put the gem in his pocket as he heard a moan and his ghost sense went off.

Levi jumped up as hundreds of ghosts, each dressed in different armor, appeared around him.

"Halt! You shall not-"the ghosts began but trailed off as their eyes suddenly glazed over.

"What the-" Levi began as looked at Freakshow to see him holding the staff and smiling a wide evil smile.

"LEVI!"

Levi turned to see Kara limping in bloody and bruised, "He's playing you!"

Levi suddenly felt fuzzy headed and in pain as everything around him turned black and his eyes changed from bright purple to blood red.

…..

Kara was mentally cursing in every language she knew as she saw Levi began come a mindless slave like every other ghost in the room.

Freakshow smirked at her, "I knew this would happen. But I planned ahead. Just because I had to come here doesn't mean I couldn't benefit, cousin." Freakshow held up Kara's ring and tossed it to a ghost, "Destroy it."

And with that Kara's magic was useless. Kara weighed her options; she had none but to run. Kara began to back up.

"That's a no, no," Freakshow laughed as Levi dived into Kara, over shadowing her and causing her to stand completely still.

Shit, Kara thought annoyed as she tried to fight back, her ring prevented over shadowing but she had to actual train to shake him off. She had to find a way to stop Freakshow's control. The word contract floated to the top of her mind.

That would work, even if it was a bad idea, plus Kara didn't need her ring for that. But she still needed Levi out of her body for that. She needed to shock him into control. But how?

She managed to force her head to look at her hands and wrists. Maybe, he wanted to know if she killed Wataru…

She struggled fighting Levi's control as she removed her watch and bracelet revealing white scars along her wrists, "Levi…look…" She felt a shudder through her giving her a little more control, "I did kill Wataru, my fiancée….Bu…But only cause he tried to kill me..F..First." She could feel Levi was paying attention now, "He used magic to make me depressed and suicidal so he could gain my power and wealth as a Lightchaser…If my friends hadn't found me…." Kara trailed off feeling Levi slipping from her body, "I'm not the bad guy Levi. Fight it."

She felt sick but saw a hand appearing out of her arm. Not taking any chances she yanked the arm out of her yelling, "LUHDRYLD!"

Kara felt a warm and happy energy circulate her body as Levi's eyes turned violet after flashing orange for a second, "Levi?"

Levi nodded as Freakshow wined, "No, not the love crap again!"

Kara glared at Levi as they both got into a fighting stance, "I'm going to kill you later."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll remember to remind you." He tossed her his Fenton Blaster he kept on him. The ghosts charged at them as Levi and Kara charged at the ghosts as well.

Alex: Likey? Maybe? Review. Thank you for reading.

Notes

Jerry Fenton is a reference to the crossover I did with chadtayor020 that featured Jerry Fenton and his siblings. It's called the Triple Threat Vs. Phantom Three, it's on chadtayor020's account.

Riley is a reference to a crossover I'm currently writing between my stories Kylie Possible and Phantom Three that takes place before this.


	11. 2 weeks later

Alex: Chapter . I own only characters like Levi, Kara, Reaper, Troy, etc.

* * *

Chapter 11: 2 Weeks Later…

_Levi and his clones were jumping over ghost blasting them, punching them, kicking, freezing them to the ground, anything you could think of. Levi turned and screamed as a he saw a blonde get stab in the arm, "NOOO!"_

_The blonde fell to the ground in pain as the ghost stabbed the sword into her chest._

Levi shot up in his bed sweating, "what the?" He held his head annoyed as he began pounding with emotions ranging from anger to happiness. He ground and reached over to grabbed the bracelet on his night stand and slap it on his wrist cancelling all the emotions in his head but his own, which appeared to be confusion and guilt.

Levi ran a hand thru his hair annoyed. Levi had recently developed empathy, the ability to feel other people's emotions. He hadn't figured out how to turn it off yet so Grandma Maddie and Grandpa Jack had invented a device to block the ability for now. Which was good since he had almost went insane before it.

Levi sighed thinking about the dream, "Did that happen?" Levi had been told two weeks ago he had gone off with a witch name Kara Roth and Freakshow on an adventure. He returned two days later at the local hospital with no memories of the all 4 days.

Which was driving Levi mad, he felt like he should really remember it. Like it was important.

Levi glance up as Sam stuck her head in, "Oh, you're awake. Well get dressed. Grandpa Jack brought over some fudge." Levi jumped up, he loved fudge.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling he really needed to remember those 4 days.

…

"Hadassah."

Kara looked up annoyed at her younger half-brothers, Zephaniah and Micah Lightchaser.

Zephaniah and Micah were full brothers, they both had pale skin, curly black hair, skinny tall boys in there middle teens, while Kara was bright blonde with messy straight hair, with darker almost Middle Eastern tinted skin. Kara, Zephaniah, and Micah only shared their grey eyes.

Kara ignored them as she focus on breaking her mold on revealing a new silver ring.

"Forget it, boys," Willow Troy commented from the corner she and Ray Reaper were in smoothing out the new gems, "She's been ignoring us as well since she got back."

Kara rolled her eyes and study the ring and groaned as she saw the 'HL' on her ring's sides look more like a 'KL'. Kara sighed her name was Hadassah not Kara. So why was Kara thinking of herself as Kara now?

"Hadassah, father wishes to see you," Micah told Kara sounding worried.

Oh, yes the great Grand Elder Malachi Lightchaser wanted to see her. Wonderful.

Kara had moved out at 16 to live with Troy and Reaper because of friction with her father and stepmother. She had avoided them as best she can and focused mainly on her, Troy, and Reaper's shop, they made the rings, staffs, and necklaces the wizards and witches used.

"Must I go?" Kara replied as she rubbed her still healing arm and walked over to the table were all the gems were.

"She speaks," Reaper joked as she handed Kara over a golden sapphire, the stone Kara usually used in her rings.

Kara paused as Zephaniah began speaking, "Father's worried. There's a rumor that you're thinking about leaving the clan."

Kara glanced down at the golden sapphire and handed back to Reaper as she pulled on the amethyst stone Levi had handed her, "And if I was?"

Everyone in the room stared at Kara in shock as she calmly walked back to her table and whistled as Dracos flew over to her and began welding her stone in place onto her ring, "I've let my experiences with Wataru and my duties as Heir to the clan rule my life. You've all said it." She looked up at them, "I need to live as I want and what I want isn't in Ariel anymore."

Reaper and Troy shared a look as they watched Kara slip in the violet ring. Zephaniah smiled a little as Micah left the room looking angry; he always did take after their father.

"You're going to cause uproar," Zephaniah put in as Kara removed her apron.

"Which is why I'm packing right now for a quick escape," Kara smirked back at her little brother and friend.

* * *

Alex: I'm thinkin' two more chapters after this one. Review and bye.

Notes about magic stuff

_Ariel is the city the Lightchaser clan lives in, Hidden in Middle East area._

_Hadassah Kara Lightchaser is Kara's full name but she goes by Light with her friends, her brothers call her Hadassah as do her other family members (I'm still going to call her Kara though)_

_Willow Troy and Ray Reaper are Kara's best friends and are the same age as her and are fellow witches. They now about Kara's adventure and are very supportive. Troy is known to be the more girly and insensitive while Reaper is prone to violence and pranks._

_Zephaniah and Micah Lightchaser are Kara's younger half-brothers. Zeph being older than Mic by a year. Zeph is move like Kara and supportive whole Micah acts like the father, and grand elder to the clan, Malachi._

_Malachi Lightchaser is Kara's father and grand elder of the Lightchaser Clan. _


	12. Hi and Bye

Alex: I own only characters like Kara, Levi, etc.

* * *

Chapter 12: Hi and Bye

Levi blinked as he saw a bright blonde down his aisle.

Levi had stopped on the way back from school at the local book store to grab the newest issue of the Spiderman comics and had catch a sight of a bright blonde whose hair was covered by a fedora at the end of the aisle. He walked down the aisle a little and noticed she was fast asleep in one of those comfy chairs they leave out for readers to sit in.

He stared at her. She was so familiar looking and so peaceful. Beautiful too. Even if she was drooling a little.

Levi studied her. Her clothes, an orange long shelved shirt and jeans, were just messy and her back pack and her jacket were toss hazardly to the side.

The girl suddenly shot up looking freaked out and breathing hard.

"You okay?" Levi asked concerned as he placed his hand and her shoulder.

The girl looked up at him in shock allowing Levi to see her grey eyes, "Levi?"

"Yeah, Levi Fenton," Levi shrugged not wanting someone to worship, "Levi Phantom, hero! But are you okay?"

The girl looked at him confused before she seemed to recover her wits, "Yes, just a bad dream, taking a quick nap before I head out of town."

"Oh," Levi tried not to act disappointed, "You don't live here?"

"No," The girl replied evadingly, "Just a passing thru traveler." She stood up grabbing her bag and jacket, "Nice to see you, Levi."

Levi nodded as she walked away, "Wait."

The girl looked back at him as Levi asked, "What's your name?"

The girl paused; it looked like she was thinking about it, and replied, "Hadassah." She waved at him and as left heading for the door.

Levi watched as she walked away as he watched then looked down at his bracelet and removed it getting a massive flood of emotions but managing to push them away as he focused his attention on Hadassah.

For once he seemed to control it and Hadassah's feelings flooded into his head and he felt a deep sadness mixed with just the littlest bit of happiness.

He knew her. Levi knew he knew her. How did Levi know her?

"Hadassah," Levi whispered as she walked out of his life.

…

Hadassah looked down as Levi ran out the store looking for her. She moved away from the edge of the building she was standing on and walked to the nearby stairwell and flopped down leaning her head against it. She groaned as a familiar dragon flew out of her jacket pocket.

"He was right there," Hadassah, or Kara as she now thought of herself as, said to the dragon, "Why did I admit who I was Dracos?"

Dracos, of course, didn't answer but instead just landed on her shoulder and rubbed his horned head on her cheek, "Not helping little guy. But nice try." She took Dracos and put him in her pocket as she glanced at the sunset.

"I didn't break the contract either," Kara muttered, "and if I go back to visit him now? Bad news since his mom, sister, and brother know my face…"

She rolled up her shelves and glanced at her bandaged arm, "Later. I'm in no rush anymore. I'm not really Hadassah Lightchaser anymore either."

She glanced around carefully then jumped off the building landing safely on the ground, "I'm Kara."

Kara walked with her head down till she reached the end of the city limits and was met by the come back soon sign. She smiled at Levi Phantom's picture on the board waving goodbye to her with a speech bubbling saying 'come back soon.'

"I'll try."

* * *

Alex: That the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and i'll follow up on it later. But i have other stories to do first. Anyway thanks for reading and commenting. Review and hope you read more of my stories.

P.S.: Check out what Lily, Nathan, and Kara get into in _Witches, Demons, and Ghosts! Oh My!_


End file.
